1. Technical Field
This application relates to a data transmission system and a receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in high-speed serial data transmission, there has been known a problem in that a data signal transmitted from a transmitting device (source device) is affected by the characteristics of a transmission path to cause the deterioration of an eye pattern of the data signal, resulting in signal quality degradation. Regarding this problem, a technology called “pre-emphasis” has been proposed as a technology for improving the eye pattern of the data signal (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-128190).